Are you telling me the Truth?
by Cowboy Duster
Summary: Dimitri says that he will always be there for his Roza but then something happens and he changes his mind and leaves to go guard Tasha, but what will happen when he gets an invitation to a wedding... whose wedding do you think it is? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just before curfew and I was standing by the window staring up into the blue morning sky **(night for them morning for us)** when there was a soft knock on my door, I went to the door and opened it, I thought it would be Lissa to say goodnight or something but in stead it was someone totally unexpected.

Dimitri Belikov.

My mentor. I looked into his intense brown eyes and I seemed to go into a trance just by looking at them.

"I need to talk to you about training Rose, can I come in?" I heard him say and I snapped out of my trance.

"Sure". I said and moved aside to let him in, and closed the door after him. I still hadn't changed into my pajamas so I was still wearing my jeans and top.

"Well you've been doing really well during training so Alberta was wondering if you want to stop training or still go on with it?" Dimitri said.

"NO NO NO!" I yelled out without even thinking. I didn't want to end my alone time with Dimitri, even if all we did was train.

"I mean I still need to train because… I want to come onto the top of my classes so I still have to continue training with you", I babbled.

"Ok Roza, we'll continue out training sessions, don't worry I'll always be here to help you out", he said soothingly.

"Thanks", I said, and without thinking I reached out and hugged him, after a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked up and saw him staring down at me. Our eyes locked. He leaned down slightly seeing if I was ok with it and I leaned up telling him to go ahead.

He leaned down a bit more and touched his lips to mine. Electricity passed through my body from my head to my toe just by that little touch. He made the kiss a bit deeper and I tilted my head back a bit to deepen it more. From a small kiss it became into something much more passionate.

He picked me up of the ground and moved to somewhere else. After a moment I fell down backwards without breaking the kiss onto the… bed.

I tugged at his shirt to take it off, Dimitri felt my struggle and reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and helped me take his shirt off.

When I look up into his eyes I saw lust, but the love in his eyes could never over power it. He leaned down to me to kiss me again. After a few minutes I noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, he took it off without me even noticing.

He popped the button on my jeans and started undoing my zip one tooth at a time, he was teasing me!


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES I HAVE SOOO MUCH HOMEWORK MY MUM THINKS IM DOING MY SCIENCE WORK! AND I'VE GOT LIKE FOUR ASSIGNMENTS DUE IN TWO WEEKS!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the AWSOMEST Richelle Mead, except for my plot! Although I wish I owned it! **

Chapter 2

He finally got my jeans off. He leaned down and kissed me on my lips. I arched my back up as his lips became hungrier against mine. I felt his hands slip behind my back and I heard a soft 'pop' and felt my bra go lose against my chest. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes as he slipped my bra straps of my shoulders, he pulled it off and chucked it across the room. He finally looked down at my breasts and I heard his breath catch.

"Roza, you are so, so very beautiful," he breathed out, looking back up at me again.

He kissed my right breast and started sucking on it starting out slowly but I could feel his sucking getting hungrier as his tongue twirled around my nipple and I could also feel his teeth graze my nipple from time to time. I moaned out loudly, as I felt him moan against my breast in pure pleasure. He moved his hands so that one was in my hair and one was massaging my left breast, and, oh, it felt so good, at times I felt him squeeze and pinch my nipple with his fingers but that just made me moan louder. He swapped breasts and started doing the same thing all over again.

I was so wet already!

He pulled away when he heard amount of moans coming from me, he pulled away from my breasts and leaned in to kiss me on my lips, and he slid his hands down my sides to my hips and to the top of my underwear he pulled away from my lips and silently asked me for permission to take them off, I decided to tease him a little too and shook my head saying no to him, I started to roll away from him but he pulled me back and kissed me again, and boy did he kiss me hard but it was filled with so much love!

He looked into my eyes pleading for me to say yes! But I shook my head again. He growled and took hold of my underwear and basically ripped it away from my body and chucked it away somewhere.

"Gosh, Roza you are so wet… for me…" Dimitri breathed.

This is the first time any man had ever seen me naked before.

This is the first time I was naked with a man before.

This is my first time… and I'm glad that it's with Dimitri!

He leaned down and slowly kissed me, my breasts brushed against his chest and I felt him press his chest slightly closer to me, as he deepened the kiss he pressed closer, we both pulled away at the same time to breathe but Dimitri didn't stop he went to my neck and started slowly kissing me.

I moaned out loudly.

I felt his chest press even closer to me.

"Someone enjoys being close to me don't they?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes I do!" he growled slightly. "I love being close to you," and he pressed closer.

"Roza I want to taste you," he growled out.

At first I didn't know what he meant. But then he moved away from my body and moved down. He kissed all the way from my knee to the inside of my thighs.

And then I understood him…

I felt his tongue softly lick me. And then he slipped his tongue in me and licked me up and down, then he slowly took my clit into his mouth and sucked on it HARD! I bucked my hips up then he started nibbling on it too… he slipped a finger into me! Took it out and shoved it back in…

"Oh God Dimitri! That feels… so… so… good… MORE… oh God MORE!" He slipped another finger into me oh Good Lord that felt even better!

"Ohhhhh," I moaned.

"Oh God you're so tight Roza…" he groaned. "It feels so…so good," he grunted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! I tried to get this up as fast as I could! I have a REALLY sore wrist so I can't type very fast… Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the worlds AWESOMEST Vampire Academy series, The BEST Author ever, Richelle Mead does…**

**IMPORTANT READ****! Authors Note: this is set after Frostbite but before the cabin and attack in Shadow Kiss so its kind of like in between… I guess…**

Chapter 3

_Beep Beep Beep BEEP… Beep Beep Beep BEEP… Beep Beep Beep BEEP…_

My eyes flew open!

"Oh God… not _again_!" I groaned.

Ever since I got stuck in Lissa's head while her and Christian were… being… _intimate… _I started fantasying about Dimitri and me.

And it is so annoying because I always woke up to my, now, very loud alarm so that I could get up on time, to go to practice… with… you guessed it _Dimitri._

And every morning he would ask if I was alright because I would refuse to look up at him at least for the first 15 minutes while I did my laps and stretches. And I would say that yeah I was fine just still sleepy because I just woke up. And he would look at me suspiciously but then he would let it go.

Dimitri had been acting weird lately… I couldn't understand how exactly but somehow I just thought that he was acting different?

I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in my work out clothes.

I actually had 10 minutes left to get to the gym. I locked my dorm room and walked to the gym. When I walked in I still had 2 minutes until practice was supposed to start… and Dimitri wasn't here yet….

I did my stretches and then went out to do my laps. I came back in and did my cool down stretches. Dimitri still wasn't here…

I was just about to pack up my stuff and get changed, when I heard the door open behind me, I spun around to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Dimitri.

"Your late," I said exactly how Dimitri always says to me except I said it in my voice though not his. His lips twitched into a small smile for a second but then it was gone.

"Roza sit down I have something to talk to you about…" he said hesitantly.

We walked over to the pull out bleachers, I climbed over the first one and sat on the second one, Dimitri followed me and sat down next to me.

"Roza… Rose I… I'm… I'm leaving…" he said softly.

At first I didn't understand him, but then I thought over it and understanding came to me. I sat there for what felt like a year, but it must've only been a few minutes.

"Wh-what… w-w-why?" I stammered.

"Roza… I'm sorry but… it's for the best. I'm leaving to go guard Tasha." Dimitri said, I knew he was about to continue, so before he could I stood up grabbed my bag and ran out of the gym to Alberta's office.

Knock Knock

"Come in," I heard Alberta's voice say.

I opened the door and went in.

"Rose…? Take a seat," she said with a note of worry in her normally calm voice. I refused to cry, I promised to myself on the way here that I wouldn't cry a single tear, not in front of someone anyway.

"Alberta, Dimitri's leaving can you be my mentor?" I said in a calm voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rose…." She said in a sad voice. "Of course I'll be your mentor!" she continued.

"Thanks Alberta." I said my voice still calm.

"Rose look… I… I know about you and Dimitri…."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly panicked.

"I mean about you loving Dimitri, and him loving you…." She said.

I was about to deny it but I saw something in Alberta's eyes… she didn't disapprove of us… she wasn't disappointed of me… in fact it was almost as if she expected it… and I knew that I could trust her.

"Well obviously he doesn't coz he's leaving… to guard _Tasha_," I said her name with dislike. Alberta gave a small smile to the tone of my voice.

"It isn't usual for Guardians to find love, especially in another Guardian… take it from me I know from experience…. And if Dimitri is leaving then he doesn't know what he's passing up… if I were a guy I would be honored to fall in love with a girl half as beautiful, intelligent, strong, brave, selfless, unselfish, and understanding like you, mind you the list just keeps going on and on But I mean if he turned his back on you, then he must be the worlds biggest moron, idiot, and jerk, coz he doesn't know what he's missing out on…"

I stared at her in awe.

"I never knew you had fallen in love before…" I said.

"See, that's exactly what I mean, I just said called u beautiful and a whole lot of other good stuff, but you ask me about something I said that happened in my life!" she said with a loving smile on her face, Alberta was like a mother to me, she was there for me when my own mother wasn't, she knew about my crush, my first kiss, she knew a lot of stuff about me that my own mother didn't.

"Thanks Alberta… for everything, for being here for me… especially when I didn't have my own mother here…" I was getting a little tearful from all the memories from my childhood to becoming a teenager, I looked up at Alberta, and it looked like she was thinking about the same things. I got up and went round to her side and hugged her, she hugged me back, we staid like that for a few minutes just thinking about past things. She pulled back.

"You need to get back now, classes start in half an hour." She said.

I looked at her still thinking about what she said about her knowing from experience…. She knew what I was thinking about. She took hold of my hands and led me to the sofa in her office and we sat down on it, she still had my hands clasped in hers.

"His name was Sergei, he was Russian too u know…" she got a distant look on her face.

"So what happened?" I asked her in a small voice to find out.

"After we graduated we got the same Moroi, his name was Erik Badica, one day Erik and his girlfriend Julie were out at dinner, after we were done we went outside, Julie said that she had forgotten her purse inside, so I went back inside with her to get it. When we came back outside, there was a Strigoi there and he had his teeth sunk in Sergei's neck I wanted so badly to go help him, so I went forward, I had forgotten all about the Moroi by now, I had my stake in my hand and I ran at the Strigoi and lunged my stake into its back he didn't expect it so he was shocked but he wasn't dead, his grip on Sergei loosened and he let go of him and Sergei fell to the ground the Strigoi turned around and I stabbed my stake into its heart… and the Strigoi was dead… I turned around and fell to my knees next to Sergei I checked his pulse, his breathing, and his heartbeat none of them were working… Erik came to me with a scared Julie in his arms, he put his hand on my shoulder sympathetically, he knew about Sergei and me. I called the alchemists and they got rid of the Strigoi body… Sergei got a proper funereal, it's such a coincidence that today is the day Dimitri is leaving you, and today was the day that Sergei left me…." She had tears in her eyes, and if truth be told I did too.

I let go of her hands and hugged her, it was a hug we _both_ needed!

"I'm so sorry Alberta I didn't know, now I understand why Dimitri kept saying that guarding Lissa together would be a problem…" I said in a small voice.

"Yea…" Alberta said somewhat distracted, she still had the distant look in her eyes.

"Alberta… what are alchemists?" I said confused.

"You'll find out sometime later…" she said snapping out of her daze.

"I… I'm really sorry Alberta, I… I wish that hadn't happened to you, your to nice, and kind for that! But your strong, so, so strong. Did you know, you were always my role model, I always used to look up at you think ii hope one day I can be as good, as strong, and as brave as you were, but know after knowing all this I really don't know if I can be like you…." a few tears escapes my eyes.

"Don't cry Rose…" she said wiping away my tears. "You can't be like me because you'll be better then me, your already more then half way there!" she said with a small motherly smile on her face. "Now come on you have ten minutes to get ready and get to class!" she playfully scolded.

That day went by slowly so did the rest of the days, eventually I told Lissa, Christian, and Eddie about Dimitri, and how I love him, they took it nicely kind of expecting it, Lissa got a little angry and wanted to know why I didn't tell her earlier, but then I explained everything to her and she understood. Adrian already knew.

Alberta and me practiced together every morning before classes and every afternoon after classes. We grew closer, she told me more about Sergei, Erik, and Julie, I told her about Dimitri. Her fighting techniques were different to Dimitri's so because of her I became better at combat coz I could do two different techniques. I still haven't cried over Dimitri, all my frustration I took out in either running, combat, or the punching bag, Alberta had to hang up a new one every week. If I wasn't exercising I was doing home work, if I wasn't doing home work I was helping Alberta, if I wasn't helping Alberta I was hanging out with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie, if I wasn't doing that then I was sleeping or dream walking with Adrian where he would take me to beaches and just have fun to help keep my mind of Dimitri. I didn't give myself any free time to think about _Him_.

Soon Graduation came, surprisingly I came top of the class in academics and in combat training from all the Dhampirs in St. Vladimirs. Eddie came second, Lissa came first in academics from the Moroi coz they don't do combat only academics, Christian also surprisingly came second form the all the Moroi. I got assigned to Lissa, Christian got Eddie. Alberta was leaving St. Vladimirs to come guard Lissa with me, and also to keep up my training, Lissa personally asked Alberta to guard her and Alberta she said yes, even the Queen approved, but I think that was because Adrian asked her, or maybe coz he used compulsion on her I don't know… he was getting better at healing but he still wasn't as good as Lissa, but they were equals on the compulsion part, Lissa was also getting better at dream walking but she can only hold on for about 5 minutes.

Lissa was going to Lehigh for four years so was Christian, so that means that Eddie, and me were going to, Adrian was also taking up Arts at Lehigh, Christian was doing Engineering, and Lissa was doing Science, Eddie and me were doing a Arts and Culinary Science combo, Alberta was going to stay at St. Vladimirs until we were done at Lehigh, but whenever we were going out she would come to pick us up as our "Guardian" in both was as a Dhampir Guardian and as a Parent Guardian.

Christian didn't talk to Tasha much anymore especially after I told them about Dimitri.

So off we went to Lehigh!

**IMPORTANT READ! So that's it, this was WAAAY longer then the last two it's to make up for the lost time! So I was thinking to maybe do a chapter about Lehigh and then start form four years later, or should I straight away start from four years later? Please let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions or criticisms or any thing to say review or PM me! I would love to hear form you! Everyone who reads this thanks for sticking with me! I love you guys! And again sorry it took so long I have a sore wrist and it won't let me type very fast… Sorry!**

**Tell me what you think of Chapter 3! Or even Chapter 2 or Chapter 1…!**

**Question: **

**Should I…**

**1. Put in a chapter about life at Lehigh so that you get some background information?**

**OR**

**2. Straight away start from Four years later?**

**I need at least 2-3 peoples opinion on this before I can write up another chapter and post it up… so let me know ASAP! Thank You to everyone!**

**Oh BTW I'm open to suggestions and I would love them!**

**Sorry for such a long Authors Note!**


End file.
